


A Dream Come True

by prettypinkprince



Category: Monster High
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderweird Heath Burns, He likes wearing skirts and being a damsel thats all I know, Hetero? Relationship, Kissing, Lesbian Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinkprince/pseuds/prettypinkprince
Summary: After a sleeping sand mishap at this year's mad science fair, a drowsy Heath Burns lets a confession slip after Abbey swoops in to save him...several times.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with the annual Mad Science fair at Monster High. Normally, it would only be the nerdiest guys and ghouls competing for gold. But this year, Mr. Rotter had announced the grand prize was platinum gift card for the Maul, so everyone was working harder than ever on their school projects to win. Frankie was setting up her booth on electrical currents, Lagoona had brought in an aquarium exhibit of underwater sea creatures, and Twyla was using a few of her father’s sands for display and experiments. 

But now, the day of the big event had arrived and Toralei Stripe had no project ready to enter. So she did what was in her nature - she stole someone else’s idea. Once the werecat had got in the creepateria lunch line and overheard Twyla talking about her entry to her ghoulfriend, Toralei snuck out to snag the vials from the auditorium.  _ They were just out in the open _ , Toralei reasoned,  _ practically begging to be grabbed _ . 

By the time the fair was starting, the ghoul had put together her own booth with the sand on display. She had put up a flashy presentation, labeling each bottle with whatever sounded best: One for flying, one to turn back time, and one to make you (even more) beautiful! Whether or not that was true didn’t really matter - it was all in how you pitched the idea. Toralei was sure that Maul Money would be hers. 

“Come one, come all and see the sands of flight! The sands of time! The sands that can make your dreams come true!” Toralei announced to the crowd.

Meanwhile, across the auditorium, Twyla was in a panic about her missing project. She had checked her bag, underneath her table, and had even retraced her steps back to the creepateria - twice! Howleen was at her side, rubbing a paw up and down her back to comfort her.

“It’ll be okay, Twy. I’ll sniff those bottles out! They gotta be around here, somewhere.”   
“It just doesn’t make any sense.” Twyla shook her head. “I know I didn’t move them. The only explanation is if someone stole them.”

“But who would-”

“Hey!” Heath Burns suddenly popped up, interrupting their conversation. “Did you ghouls see Toralei’s project yet? She says she’s got a project that can make someone fly! With sand!” He dashed off towards the booth most of the student body was gathering. “Come check it out!” He waved them forward.

The ghoulfriends looked at each other with knowing expressions.

“I guess we got our answer.” Twyla confirmed. 

“I’m going to declaw that kitty.” The werewolf growled.

They followed the traffic only to find the werecat standing on top of her booth, waving a vial of black minerals in front of the masses.

“Through the powers of Mad Science,  _ I  _ was able to create the most dazzling, most  _ miraculous _ experiment of the year! With just a sprinkle of this dust, you’ll be able to soar through the air like a griffin! Or turn into the most beautiful beast at the ball!”

“Oh, yeah?” Howleen called out.  “Because that looks like my ghoul  _ Twyla’s _ science fair experiment.” The two of them worked their way to the front, standing directly in front of Toralei’s impromptu stage. 

The ghoul reacted like a cat that just swallowed the canary - well, choked on the canary. Her eyes darted back and forth nervously, but she tried to hide it with a broad smile. 

“You’re barking up the wrong tree. I mixed these sands all by myself.” She paused to jump to down and laugh. “So why don’t you go and play fetch, little doggie? Some of us have work to do.”

Howleen tried to make a lunge for Toralei once she had turned away, but Twyla held her back by the arm.

“Why don’t you prove it then!” Twyla challenged. The cat froze in her tracks. 

“Prove it?”

“If they’re really yours, use the sands, and we’ll see if you know  _ exactly _ what they do.” Twyla grinned.

“Yeah! Show us what they can do Toralei!” A manster from the crowd yelled.

“Show us how to stop time!”

“Teach us to fly!” More ghouls encouraged. Toralei was hesitant, but gave in and jumped back onto her table.

“Alright, alright! I can put my money where my meowth is.” She crossed her arms and glared at the group of her classmates. By now, most people had abandoned their own booths to see what all the fuss was about. Both Abbey Bominable and Frankie Stein had come to flank the werewolf and spirit couple, eyeing Toralei suspiciously.

“I’ll need a volunteer! Someone brave! Someone-”

“Oh, pick me! Me, me, ME!” Heath was jumping up and down with his hand waving in the air. Everyone else seemed weary to be the guinea pig, so he would have to do.

“Okay, get over here, flamebrain.” The cat rolled her eyes. Heath rushed past a few people until he stood in front of the table.

“Now, tell me - what is your wildest dreams? To fly? To be a time traveler?” Toralei gestured to the other two bottles of sand. Heath flung his arms out excitedly and exclaimed: “Make me beautiful!”

A few students exchanged glances, not sure if they should giggle, or wait to see what happened. Toralei paused, but eventually popped off the lid and sprinkled its contents on the boy. The whole school seemed to hold its breath. They waited...and waited...and then Heath started snoring while standing up. The crowd burst out laughing and Twyla hopped onto Toralei’s little stage to grab her bottles back.

“That’s what I thought.” She wiggled the vial of black dust in front of the cats face. “ _ This  _ was a gift from the Sandman to my father.” She laughed. “Nothing to do with good looks, unfortunately.”

“Well, I guess he can catch up on beauty sleep.” Howleen suggested, helping Twyla down from the table.

“Ugh! Whatever! This fair is for a bunch of dorks, anyway!” Toralei stomped away. Gradually, the students wandered back to their own projects. Manny was puting together his pulley display for lifting the massive weights attached, and Ghoulia was polishing the telescope she had constructed.

“Wow, stealing someone’s project? That was low - even for Toralei.” Frankie commented. 

“I’m sure Mr. Rotter will be having a few words with her on Monday.” Twyla mentioned. 

“Is no one going to wake up sleeping boy?” Abbey pointed to Heath as monsters milled about around him.

“It’ll wear off...eventually. For now, he’ll just have really nice dreams.” The spirit assured them.

It was then that Heath began to walk with the crowd, eyes still closed. 

“Uhhh, you sure about that darling?” Howleen watched as Heath stumbled in his sleep towards some of the science fair projects.

“I will get him. Before he hurt himself like clumsy, newborn yak.” Abbey chased after the fire manster, Frankie following close behind. 

First, he had found his way to Manny's weight lifting station. The bull was distracted by showing off his strength to Iris that he didn’t see his friend wander under the machine. He was about to release it onto Heath’s head when Frankie cried out: “No, Manny! Stop!”

It seemed to be too late, but at the last moment Abbey ducked under the stacked weights and kept them lifted above her until Heath continued walking. He looked back at her drowsily, and for a moment, Abbey thought he may wake up. But he kept shuffling farther into the crowd.

Frankie ran up to the yeti while she threw the weights back onto the ground.

“Oh my goodness, Abbey, are you okay?”

“I am fine - but where Heath wander off to now?”

“Umm,” Frankie scanned the room and caught sight of bright flaming hair. “I think I see him by Lagoona’s tank!” Abbey grabbed Frankie’s hand to pull her forward. “Let us go.”

Heath was bumping into oblivious classmates, headed straight for the aquarium Lagoona had set up for her project.

“Hey gills!” The Australian greeted her friends, but frowned when she saw they were out of breath. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s in that tank?!” Frankie gestured frantically at the sleeping goof trying to climb up the glass. 

“Oh, it’s an exhibit on the Amazon river.” Lagoona explained. “It’s got piranhas and everything - pretty cool, right?”

Before Lagoona got a response, Abbey charged through the crowd and grabbed Heath by his foot. Good timing, too, considering he was about to tumble over the edge and into the water. 

When she yanked down though, he fell directly onto her torso and they both landed with a crash.

“Oh no!” Lagoona and Frankie rushed to help Abbey up. Heath had already gotten to his feet and was shaking his head.

“What’s all this about?” Lagoona asked.

“Toralei didn’t have a project and, uh, and Twyla’s sands - and Heath volunteered to be pretty an-and -” 

“Mate, you’re not making any sense.” 

“No time!” Abbey interrupted. “Is sleepy boy awake now, or did I break fall for nothing?”

As they searched around for Heath, Frankie noticed a few ghouls had their necks craned and were pointing up at Ghoulia’s giant telescope. No, not her telescope. The ladder leading up to the observation deck for it. 

“Abbey, look!” The ghouls gasped as they watched the sleepwalking teen climb.

“Oh for goodness sake.” There were back to running through the mass of people, hoping the boy wouldn’t lose his balance while they rushed to his aid.

Reaching the base of the ladder, it was clear even Abbey wouldn’t be tall enough to reach him.

“How do we get him down?” Frankie asked.

“I must go up and grab him.”

“But then you’ll both fall!”

“Hmm...there must be another way.” An idea struck Abbey. “Oh, I know! This made of metal, yes?” She pointed to the ladder and her friend nodded. “If metal conduct electricity and you give him  _ tiny _ shock - he let go. Then, I catch him.”

“I don’t know...Are you sure about this?”

“I am as sure as Himalayas are frosty.”

“Okay.” Frankie trusted her friend, so she reached out to touch the metal and let out a jolt. Abbey backed up and angled herself underneath Heath as he let go. Thankfully, the boy landed directly in her arms.

The crowd clapped and cheered and Heath opened his eyes groggily.

“A-Abbey? You saved me! Again!” He mumbled with a dopey grin, and wrapped his arms around her neck.

“Yes, you have bad habit of getting into big trouble.” Abbey scolded him, but his earnest grin did melt her heart a little bit.

“He still seems a bit out of it.” Frankie whispered up to her friend. “I’ll go get Twyla - see if she has about anything that might help.” Then she scampered off. Abbey looked back to Heath, and he was smirking at her like a mischievous child.

“What you look at?”

“Me? Oh, noooothing.” He paused to giggle. “I was just thinking you must  _ really _ like me to go through all that trouble and come to my rescue.”

“Is that so?” Abbey quirked her eyebrow and tried not to chuckle. “Maybe I would not have to rescue you if you were not such damsel in distress.”

“Hahaha, you’re so funny, Abbey! But can I tell you a secret?”

She leaned forward to listen to him whisper.

“I like being the damsel in distress because, then, you get to be my knight in shining armour.” He confessed.

Abbey’s heart jumped into her throat. She turned to see Heath’s face, but he had already gone back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Abbey? Abbey!” Clawdeen waved a hand in front of her friend’s face. It was Monday and the yeti was seated with her friends in the creepateria for lunch. Unfortunately, she hadn’t been tuned in to conversation whatsoever because she was still thinking about her last encounter with Heath.

“What? What did I miss?” Abbey asked.

“Ghoul, you got it bad.” Clawdeen shook her head.

“I don’t know of what it is you speak.” Abbey crossed her arms.

“Nice try, Abbey. You’re not fooling us!” Draculaura giggled.

“Come on, tell us all about what happened with Heath.” Frankie Stein prompted. The vampire, werewolf, and Frankie looked at Abbey expectantly.

“There is nothing to tell.” She huffed. “Boy has schoolgirl crush on me. Who could blame him? Give him week and he will move on to next ghoul.”

“Not even! He’s had the hots for you for, like, ever!” Draculaura smiled.

“Besides, you didn’t tell us how you feel about _him_.” Clawdeen raised an eyebrow.

“I suppose he is nice boy.” Abbey shrugged. “And...a little cute. But it makes no difference. If we date, it be as rocky as avalanche.”

“What do you mean?” Frankie asked, looking concerned. Abbey struggled to find the right words.

“I am strong, need no help from man. Boys do not like this - it makes them feel puny and weak by comparison. I am - what you call it? Bossy.”

“Abbey, there is _nothing_ wrong with knowing what you want.” Clawdeen assured her.

“I know this, it just does not make easy for dating men who want to be king of proverbial castle. They yap like dogs, but do none of the biting.”

“But if Heath likes you, I think knows how confident and independant you are. It’s one of the best things about you.” Frankie put a hand over her friends.

“You think so?”

“Totally!” Draculaura joined in. “You always speak your mind, get right to the point - it’s fangtastic!”

“Exactly. Any boy too insecure to be with a woman who can save herself _and_ him, isn’t worth your time.” Clawdeen reached out to touch her friend’s shoulder. “But you’ll never know what kind of guy Heath is unless you give him a chance.”

“I’m not so sure…” Abbey didn’t say outloud she was afraid to be disappointed by the manster’s reaction.

“Well no matter what you choose, you know we’ll be here for you.” Frankie announced, and they all agreed. The ghouls got back to their conversation, but Abbey did not join in. She was still thinking about what she would do the next time she saw Heath.

* * *

Class was being let out for the day, and Abbey had decided to take her own advice. Take yak by the horns, as her family always said. She waited for Heath by his locker, and once he turned the corner to see her there, he seemed to light up even brighter.

“H-Hey, Abbey!” He approached her. “Funny seeing you here. I had the weirdest dream this weekend - I think you were in it…”

“In this dream, did I save you from crushing weights?” Abbey smirked.

“Uhh, yeah?”

“And did you try to go swimming in pool of piranhas?”

“Uh-huh...”

“And you fall off very high ladder where I catch you?”

“How do you know all this?!”

“Because it all really happened.” Abbey reminded him. “You are very adventurous sleepwalker.”

“Oh no! Does that mean...I said what I think I said?” The boy’s cheeks began to heat up.

“That you like being saved by - what is it you call me?” Abbey playfully tapped her chin in thought. “Ah, yes! Knight in shining armour.”

“Excuse me while I flame out and die of embarrassment!” Heath moaned, putting his hands over his head. He moved to run away, but Abbey caught him by the back of his jacket.

“Heath, wait!” He turned around to face her. “I want to know if you meant what you said.”

“A-About being a damsel?” Heath stuttered. Abbey inhaled and forced herself to ask.

“Do you like me?”

“I mean,” Heath put a hand to the back of his neck and nervously looked down at the floor. Abbey was starting to feel like a fool, but her hopes lifted when she saw him grin. “Of course I do. You’re like - the coolest ghoul in school.”

“Oh.” Abbey was taken by surprise, so she tried to stay in control. “Good.”

“Why do you, uh, ask?”

“If I were going to ask you on a date, I was wondering what you would say.”

“Are you serious?!” Heath broke out in a huge grin. He grabbed Abbey’s hand and got on one knee. “ I would be honored!”

“Wait wait wait. First thing is first.”

“What is it?” Heath stood up again.

“I need to know if me being strong lady will be problem for you.” Abbey demanded. “I know many men who like to chase girls, be the one to come to her rescue, yada, yada. I do not need this. If Abbey being the one who saves _you_ ,” She pointed her finger to his chest. “Is embarrassing, say so now. Because I will not be changing to save anyone an ego bruising.”

“Abbey,” Heath started to speak after a moment. “I was embarrassed because I wanted to ask you out when I was actually awake!” He chuckled but looked back up at her with a sincere expression. “I like you for the buff, brave, spooktacular girl you are! You don't need to change at all.”

“Even if you are princess who needs rescue sometimes?”

“Sounds like a date to me!” Heath beamed.

“You can pick me up at seven o’clock.” Abbey laughed, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. “We go to boovies.”

“O-okay, I’ll b-be there!” Heath lifted a hand to his face and shivered.


End file.
